I want to be the object of your Passion
by EndomorphUsagi
Summary: One-shot... Kagome finds out something about Inu Yasha. Let's just say she didn't expect it. She sings to him how she feels about the situation. Inu?


Hello! This story is dedicated to The Spaz. I promised her a Inu/Miroku fanfiction. So, here's a one shot for her. Spaz, I hope you read it then review!  
  
~I want to be the object of your Passion...~  
  
Kagome sighed as she looked at Inu Yasha and Miroku holding hands. A small tear slide down her cheek as she watched them kiss. She couldn't believe that Inu Yasha was gay. She could still remember how it all happened.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked as she walked through the forest looking for him. She heard something and walked that way. She peaked around a tree to see a small clearing. In the clearing was Inu Yasha, he was holding Miroku in a tight embrace.  
  
"Miroku, I'm so happy that you feel that same." Miroku looked up at him, "Yes but, what about Kikyo? I thought you loved her?" Inu Yasha looked into Miroku's eyes, "I was using Kikyo as a cover up." Kagome held back her tears. Inu Yasha continued speaking, "I never liked Kagome, she helped with the shard hunt and I only saw her as a friend, then we ran into you. One of the reasons I didn't want you in the shard hunt with me because I would have a harder time trying to control myself." Miroku smiled, "Well, now where together and you don't need to control yourself." Kagome finally let the tears fall.  
  
Inu Yasha's head shot up as he smelt the tears. "Kagome's here. I think she heard it all too." Inu Yasha whispered to Miroku, "Well, she should've known I was gay, I told Sango to tell her." Inu Yasha nodded and turned to Kagome, "I'm sorry, I was going to tell you soon." Kagome shook her head, "That's okay. I mean, it's not like I had feelings for you or anything..." Inu Yasha smiled and nodded, "Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with this." Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I'll be okay. I'll go find Sango now."  
  
She still couldn't believe it. Sango told Kagome that she found out Miroku was gay because he kept staring at Inu Yasha. The flirting was a cover up as well.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inu Yasha. She needed to get something out of her system and see him.  
  
"Um, Inu Yasha. Sorry to bother you two, but I need tell you something, actually sing something to you, to tell you how I feel." Kagome looked at Inu Yasha. "Sure, Miroku and I will listen to it." Miroku nodded as he looked at Kagome. She smiled sadly and started...  
  
Handsome Tender Soft Why do you look right through me Thinking "No" I can't deny my feelings Growing strong I try to keep believing Dreaming on And every time I see you I crave more I wanna pull you closer Closer Closer Closer But you leave me feeling frozen  
  
Malchick Gay Malchick Gay I can be All you need Won't you please Stay with me Malchick Gay Malchick Gay Apologies, might-have-been's Malchick Gay Malchick Gay  
  
Malchick Gay (3x)  
  
Choking Back emotion I try to keep on hoping For a way; A reason for us both to Come in Close I long for you to hold me Like your boyfriend... does And though my dream is Slowly fading I wanna be the object Object Object Object Of your passion, but it's hopeless  
  
Malchick Gay Malchick Gay I can be All you need Won't you please Stay with me Malchick Gay Malchick Gay Apologies, might-have-been's Malchick Gay Malchick Gay(3x)  
  
Kagome looked up and saw them looking at her. She blushed and turned and left. "Good-bye Inu Yasha..." Kagome looked over her shoulder and grabbed her bag.  
  
"I'm going home for a few days." Kagome said as she made her way to the well. Inu Yasha looked up, "Wait." Kagome turned and looked at Inu Yasha. "I promised you mom I'd protect so I still have to." Kagome waited as Inu Yasha got up to walk her to the well.  
  
"So is that really how you feel about Malchick whoever?" Kagome stopped, "Inu Yasha, replace your name with Malchick Gay, I was talking about you." She walked the well and threw her bag in. Inu Yasha looked up, "I'm sorry Kagome." She smiled, "It's okay, really, I'll be fine, um, good luck with Miroku." Inu Yasha smiled, "Thanks, see ya in three days?" Kagome nodded, "Yep." She jumped in.  
  
Inu Yasha turned around to see Miroku walking towards him. "Think Kagome will be okay?" Inu Yasha looked over at Miroku, "I honestly think she will be. Sango?" Miroku nodded, "Yeah, she looks at me with a really weird face now though." Inu Yasha chuckled. "I would too if I were her."  
  
The two lovers walked back to the campsite. They saw Shippo. "You two are screwed up." Miroku smiled at the kit. "Thanks. Go find Sango for a bit and hang with her, Inu Yasha and I are going to be rather, busy for the next couple of hours..." Shippo's eyes widened and ran as fast as he could away from the two. "SICKOS!!!" Shippo cried as he disappeared into the forest. Miroku and Inu Yasha laughed and went to a small secret spot.  
  
Miroku and Inu Yasha lay down and shared a long night of passionate-ness. Sango and Shippo arrived a little too early at camp and Shippo decided to find Inu Yasha.. Bad idea.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Shippo said as he looked around, then a really nasty scent filled his nose. It smelt of lust. Shippo followed the scent, being the curious kit he was. He looked through the bush to see Inu Yasha and Miroku, on top of each other, kissing, VERY passionately... "AHHHHHHH!" Shippo screamed as he raced back to Sango, as soon as he reached her, he threw up....  
  
There! It's finished! The song was by t.A.T.u. I hope you all like my twisted fic! Lol. There, now The Spaz should be happy. Now go review and I accept flames on this one! I'll laugh at them, go tell me how screwed up this is!! ^______^ laterz! 


End file.
